Untitled
by f0rkins0cket
Summary: Minamimoto refused to call whatever happened in his life from the ages of four to thirteen “childhood”. One-Shot


Warnings: There are many people in this life that should have their own warnings, I believe Sho Minamimoto is one of them. Along with my unedited spur writing from hell.  
Summary: Minamimoto refused to call whatever happened in his life from the ages of four to thirteen "childhood"

* * *

Minamimoto refused to call whatever happened in his life from the ages of four to thirteen "childhood". He didn't know if it just happened that he couldn't remember those nine years of his life, or maybe he just didn't want to. He never actually knew who his mother was, and always questioned if his father was actually his "father". He wasn't the toughest kid on the block and spent most of his weekends wandering around Dogenza trying to avoid that one shopkeeper and his pet alligator. Soon enough he refused to wash the floors of the restaurant and wanted to actually learn something, but there's not much a five-year old kid can do at a ramen shop. His father was actually scared that he might fall into one of the soups and be served to one of his favorite customers as a new creation. Thus lead up to Minamimoto learning how to work a cash register, it all went to hell after that if your wondering and Ken Doi actually though it would have been better off cooking his child. Did you actually think Sho talked like the freak he is right after popping out from the womb?

He had found the numbers on the old fashion machine interesting, consistent if you will. He liked consistency around him; he liked working three hours a day. He liked having a meal of leftover ramen for dinner. He liked falling asleep in one of the booths and waking up there. A bowl of ramen would always cost 580¥, he would always be hit on by other guys, and damn it, 1 plus 1 would always equal 2. If anyone told him otherwise they would get a roundhouse kick deserving of Chuck Norris' approval and a mouthful of colorful language. When the little scoundrel finally entered the local school he was well ahead of his fellow classmates in math, so he found refuge in it. It was his, it belonged to him, and it was the consistency he needed at school. Soon enough Sho Doi was at the top of his class.

Consistency was ripped from him when two shady looking people walked into the ramen shop. His father was out to get more supplies he was all by himself. The two men were obviously drunk; too drunk to be in a family restaurant, so he calmly asked them to leave keeping his head down. They had a right to refuse service. It was strange at first being mistaken for a woman, but he wasn't going to tell them that he wasn't if that kept him safe. It wasn't until he was in the back alleyway with one of the guy's hand down his pants that he realized his mistake. The two men had their way with him and promptly decided to shoot Sho to hide what they just did.

What consistency could a dead person have? At age thirteen Sho Doi had died, and woken up in the most inconsistent place ever, the Scramble Crossing. Unable to communicate with others he ran to the first place he would feel safe. He ran home. He ran to the ramen shop. Greeted warmly by the owner he couldn't help but cry and want to hide behind the counter. Ken Doi looked at this boy that he didn't even know and kicked him out. It hit hard, but standing under the tarp, unable to be seen Sho knew that Ken Doi wasn't his father, and he wasn't a Doi. He was just Sho as he walked back to the Scramble, he was just Sho when he bumped into another boy older than him. He was just Sho when he was attacked by noise for the first time. He had walked out of that battle with a pact. It had been so long he didn't know who that boy was anymore, but that boy had given him his name. When it was finally time to choose if he wanted to go back, he denied. His partner went back home smiling calling him Minamimoto. He had become a reaper, because his life was more consistent in the game than it would be if he was some how revived.

He never really did get his entry fee back. He still felt as inconsistent as ever while sitting on the top of his "masterpiece" wondering if he would ever be the same. Watching players run by calling them piles of "junk", fellow wall reapers wondering how he could climb ranks but yet have time to laze around. He didn't care what they thought.

He was Sho Minamimoto, the most consistently inconsistent person you would ever meet.


End file.
